Life Between Sleep
Life Between Sleep is a five-piece rock band from Long Island. During their time as a band, they've released a demo, a single, played The Taste of Chaos Tour and Warped Tour at Nassau Coliseum in 2008, have been featured artists on Myspace, and have played with bands like The Color Fred, Mae, Cassino, Dear and the Headlights, Person L, Envy on the Coast, and others. Biography Life Between Sleep was started when Robbie Hassett, who had just come off a short stint with New Jersey Power Pop band, Action Item, approached his good friend, Nick Zinnanti. The two began writing together and brought in Nick's friends, Chris Blatchly and Jay Scalchunes. The band recorded two demos: "The Weather Portrait" and "Ghost of My Design" which were posted on their myspace, but left their identities unknown. The band recorded two more songs: "Newport" and "Escape from Bear Island", and played their first show with The Color Fred, Cassino, Deer and the Headlights, and All Grown Up at Rockville Center's Vibe Lounge in 2007. Their four song demo was released in 2007, and they have since been supporting it through a string of shows in the north east. In the winter of 2008, Life Between Sleep was voted to play the Taste of Chaos Tour at Nassau Coliseum. Then again in the summer of 2008, they played Warped Tour's stint at Nassau Coliseum. In the late summer of 2008, the band entered the studio of their good friend, Dan Gluszak to record a demo song, "Surgery in Canada". The song was released to the public on September 5th. As of October 20th, 2008 they have officially announced on their Myspace that they are looking for a lead singer to take up the role of lead vocals to ensure a more professional sounding live set, and so both Nick and Robbie could focus more on their roles as guitarists. However, by early April of 2009, Robbie had left the band. In June 2010, the band released a video update hinting at future plans, and posted a picture of outlines of the new lineups faces with their initials. The new lineup is still unknown to many. Since then, Life Between Sleep has played a sleu of shows over the Long Island area in promotion for their new E.P. entitled "Storms". This E.P. was released physically on April 2nd, 2011 at the Crazy Donkey at the Break Contest Finals, in which the band was able to win a slot on the 2011 Bamboozle Festival. The E.P. "Storms" was electronically released as of April 5, 2011. Discography *"Life Between Sleep Demo" (2007, Self Released) *"Surgery in Canada Demo" (2008, Digitally Self Released) *"Storms" (2011, Self Released) Members *Nick Zinnanti (Guitar/Vocals) *Chris Blatchly (Bass Guitar) *Jay Scalchunes (Drummer) *Steve Leo (Guitar) *Kalvin Rodriguez (Vocals) Former Members *Robbie Hassett (Guitar/Vocals) Notes *Robbie Hassett previously played in bands such as Guilt Like Gravity, GunslikeGirls, Action Item, Robbie Hassett (Solo Project), *Nick Zinnanti is a producer, as well as a member in his former projects: Almost Famous, Kirk Fogg's African Adventure, and Code: Adrenaline. *Chris Blatchly was in Kirk Fogg's African Adventure and Wind Up Toy. *Jay Scalchunes was in Days on End a Metalcore band. External Links *Official Myspace Page Category: Progressive Rock Bands Category: Experimental Alternative Rock Bands